


Take it right there, baby

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, NSFW, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Take it right there, baby

I had originally intended to use this manip for one of my meanttobe prompts but it refused to cooperate so here we are...  
Two versions because I had to crop it for tumblr. :P

-

Deviantart link: https://www.deviantart.com/smut-slut/art/take-it-right-there-baby-869948722


End file.
